Michael Rapaport
Michael Rapaport (1970 - ) Deaths in Film *''Point of No Return (1993)'' [Big Stan]: Shot to death by police officers during a shootout at a drugstore. *''Higher Learning (1995)'' [Remy]: Commits suicide by shooting himself during a confrontation with police in a stairwell. *''Kiss of Death (1995)'' [Ronnie Gannon]: Beaten to death by Nicolas Cage in the office of Michael's garage. We only see a close-up of Nicolas during the beating; Michael's body is shown afterwards when Nicolas' men wrap him up in garbage bags to get rid of him. *''Palmetto (1998)'' [Donnely]: Killed when he falls into a bucket of burning acid after the Feds bust in on him as he reaches to pull a suspended Woody Harrelson into the vat. *''Deep Blue Sea (1999)'' [Tom Scoggins]: Eaten by the shark while Thomas Jane looks on helplessly. (Thanks to Tal and Germboygel) *''The 6th Day'' (2000) [Hank Morgan]: Shot to death (off-screen) when assassins attack his helicopter to get Tony Goldwyn. He is replaced by a clone (though we aren't initially aware of the switch), and the clone is shot to death in the crossfire of a shoot-out between Arnold Schwarzenegger and an anti cloning assassin (who breaks into Michael's home). (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Lucky Numbers (2000)'' [Dale "The Thug" Wagstaff]: Shot repeatedly in the chest, stomach and head by Bill Pullman as they struggle down a flight of stairs as Michael attacks him with a baseball bat. *''Comic Book Villains (2002)'' [Norman Link]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Natasha Lyonne, to spare him from being burned to death after his foot gets pinned by the broken counter as Donal Logue's comic book shop is burning down. We hear the shots from outside the store. (Thanks to Curtis) *''29 Palms'' (2002) [The Cop] Run over with his own police car by Rachel Leigh Cook as he is assaulting Jeremy Davies. *''America Brown'' (2004) [Daniel Brown]: Dies of a heart attack. (Thanks to Aaron) *''Inside Out'' (2011) [Jack Small]: Shot to death after talking to Paul "Triple H" Levesque we only hear the shots. *''Kiss of the Damned'' (2012) [Ben Rider]: Bitten on the neck & killed by Josephine de La Baume. Deaths in Television *''Prison Break: Killing Your Number'' (2009) [Don Self]: Though he technically survives the episode, he is rendered brain-dead after Ted King injected a drug into his IV line in the previous episode. *''Justified: Restitution ''(2014) [Daryl Crowe Jr.] Shot in the groin & then in the neck by Alicia Witt he then collapses & dies of blood loss after Timothy Olyphant asks him "Didn't I tell you that you wish I was gonna kill you?, well don't ya"? Deaths in video games *''Saints Row IV'' (2013) [Troy Bradshaw]: Is killed off-screen by J.B. Blanc's atomizing of Earth. The expansion pack Gat Out Of Hell reveals that Michael is a denizen of Hell due to his undercover police work and subsequent betrayal of the 3rd Street Saints gang. Deaths in music videos *''BADBADNOTGOOD'' (2017; video) [Mr. Clown]: Shot to death by a police officer who confuses the toy gun in his briefcase with a real gun; as he's shot, he spurts out confetti instead of blood. Rapaport, Michael Rapaport, Michael Rapaport, Michael Rapaport, Michael Rapaport, Michael Rapaport, Michael Rapaport, Michael Rapaport, Michael Rapaport, Michael Rapaport, Michael Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by shark attack Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:People who died in a Prison Break series Category:Actors who died in Barbet Schroeder Movies Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:Actors who died in John Badham Movies Category:Actors who died in John Singleton Movies Category:Actors who died in Volker Schlondorff Movies Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by groin trauma Category:Saints Row Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars